Combat is an Art Form: The Lost Chapter
by Intercontinental
Summary: A continuation of Chapter 17, separated so the whole story doesn't require the Mature rating. My boyfriend James, the real person of whom the character in the story is a carbon copy, ghost wrote it while I edited to look a bit more like the rest of my story.


Combat is an Art Form: The Lost Chapter

Chapter 17.5: The Courage to be… Naughty.

_**Author's Note: To anyone seeing this that is unfamiliar, this chapter was posted separately from the main story so the whole story wasn't moved to a Mature rating. For reference, I would suggest taking in the rest of the story up until this point to get a feel for what is in this chapter. For the fans coming here from the main story, I say Thank You and enjoy. James, my boyfriend and the basis for the character James is writing this one, so it may have a bit of a different flavor than the rest of the story.**_

* * *

As James pulled Makoto closer into himself to kiss her, she felt waves of a totally foreign energy flush through her body. Passion. It was pure, unadulterated passion and it made her feel glorious! The more he kissed her, the stronger it got. The stronger it got, the more she wanted it to last. She found herself pulling down on his neck, as in to get him ever closer to her, as she hungrily kissed him back.

After a few solid minutes of deep kissing and the close embrace, Makoto and James broke away from each other. They both needed to catch their breath and were both panting. She looked back up into his eyes for a moment and was lost in them. Then, she suddenly sprang forward and grabbed a hold of him, hugging him tightly to herself. She felt him shift a bit and it made her clamp down harder, as if letting up on her grip meant him getting away from her for good.

Still panting, she said, "James… I want… I, uh… I…" She knew what she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. She took a moment to gain her breath and the confidence to continue. When she did, she squeezed him tighter and said, "You always hear those stories people tell. You know, the ones about regret. Sad stories about 'the one that got away'…" She drew in a deep breath and went on. "I don't want that to be me telling it to someone. I don't want that to be you on the other end of the story. I want… um… I want… You!"

Makoto punctuated her statement by releasing her grip, only to throw her arms back around his neck and engulf him in another hungry kiss.

James felt it too. For the first time since his fiancé had passed, he felt warm inside. He absolutely reveled in the touch of this woman. He responded to her rabid kissing by again putting his hands on her hips. With a bit of bold certainty, he slowly transitioned his hands from her hips down to the meat of her cheeks. There was no sign of her rejecting this action. Quite the contrary, actually, as he could have sworn he felt her movements get stronger when he did. Emboldened by this, he gripped two hands full of butt cheek. That time, there was no guess work involved for him. Makoto definitely responded positively to it by strengthening her actions and letting out a bit of a satisfied moan into her kiss.

They were both completely lost in the moment and accepted that what ever was about to happen was meant to be. Without thinking, Makoto had maneuvered them over toward the bed and when they reached it, she turned them and shifted so they were both sitting on it. Again, she broke contact from the kiss to catch her breath. After slinging her long braid and scarf over her shoulder and out of the way, Makoto stared into his deep brown eyes with a longing look. She reached over and took off his glasses, almost as if doing so would allow her to see deeper into his eyes. Nervously, she said, "This will be my first time… I've heard it hurts…"

With a loving look in his eyes, James replied, "I'll be as gentle as if you were made of paper." That said, he gently laid her back on the bed. Slowly, intently, James ran a hand from her left knee, up her thigh, all the while gently nibbling on her ear. Going past the thigh without any rejections, his hand continued to her hip, up her side, and rested on her stomach.

Makoto was engulfed in absolute bliss! Her mind raced. Her blood coursed faster and faster. Her breaths grew quicker and shallower. Her panties were soaked clear through, and it could be seen on the front of her pants.

James continued with the hand, creeping toward the buttons on her shirt. He released them one by one and laid Makoto's shirt open. Again, slowly and intently, he placed a hand on her abs and traced the tips of his fingers in circles on her stomach. This caused her to moan again and involuntarily buck her hips slightly. Sensing he was going down the correct path, James took her face by her chin and turned her toward him for a kiss. As he kissed her, he undid the button and zipper on her pants. When they were done, he slid himself downward and slowly pulled the pants past her hips, down the thighs, and finally off completely.

With her pants now gone from the equation, James took a moment to appreciate Makoto's strong, well-built legs. She had sat up on her elbows and saw him admiring her. Part of her wanted to feel embarrassed at the situation while another was overjoyed that he was liking what he was seeing.

James leaned in and blew a small breath onto her inner thigh. That caused her entire body to shudder powerfully and she let out a loud and joyous moan that was music to his ears. He looked up at her and climbed up toward her, putting himself directly over her in missionary. He placed kiss after kiss along her neck, down to her chest and stopped cold. He looked up at her again and in a low voice said, "May I love you?" Makoto had a look of pure passion on her face as she nodded in response. With that James continued, "Tell me exactly what you want."

After only the slightest moment of hesitation, she looked him in the eye again and ever so meekly said, "Would you… um… Go lower?" James smiled, and as a reward for how forward she was with her request, began to slide her panties off. As she felt her skin bare, Makoto blushed and looked away. Not only was it the first time anyone else had seen her, but she was also a bit embarrassed by how wet she already was.

Not to be deterred, James proceeded with his intended course. He again blew a small breath on her thigh, this time followed by a kiss. That made Makoto shake with anticipation. He traced a line of kisses from that spot deep into her thigh until he reached his destination. Upon arrival, the slightest little contact on her clitoris by his upper lip sent Makoto into a joyous convulsion. A kiss and lick made her grab the back of his head and moan loudly, with no mind for how loud she was. "Yes! Right there! Yes!" Seeing victory, James continued. He went on, gradually speeding up and strengthening his moves. Every single bit of contact made Makoto tense up, higher and higher, until finally…

The flood gates came crashing open!

As he wiped his face dry, James looked at Makoto convulsing strongly from a powerful orgasm. While she was preoccupied, he took the opportunity to lose the pants and shirt. Just as he dropped the shirt to the floor, she surprised him by grabbing hold of him and dragging him down to the bed. She attacked him viciously and invaded his mouth with her tongue. As she went on, Makoto could feel his manhood rubbing against and bouncing off her skin. After another moment of that, she pulled back from her attack and shyly said, "More… please…"

Knowing she was still so new to it all, James took his time. With the head, he caressed the lips and her clit softly. Again Makoto felt nervous. She knew this was the part that would hurt, but she was comforted by the fact that James was being so gentle.

He stood at the threshold and stopped to see her reaction. He noticed her tense up again and waited for her response before he would continue. She nodded slightly and braced herself against him. Slowly, ever so slowly, James entered her until he could pass no further. She tensed more, wincing slightly from the pain. He stayed put, careful not to jolt her in any way and cause more pain. After a moment, she looked him dead in the eye and in a sure and confident voice said, "Do it."

Taking his cue, James thrust forward, pushing threw her maiden wall. Makoto gasped. She looked down and saw the streaks of her blood from her now broken hymen. She threw her arms around him again and whispered into his ear, "No regrets…"

James saw that as his permission to go on with the act of pleasuring her. He began to move his hips, slowly at first, with strong but still gentle strokes. Each time he hit his mark, he was rewarded with kiss or a moan of ecstasy. It didn't take long. After a short while, Makoto's whole body tensed up again. This time, she wrapped her legs around him and involuntarily squeezed him tight as her eyes clenched tight and she soaked the bed again.

When she regained her composure after the second orgasm, Makoto looked James in the eye and froze for a second. Then she smiled, big and wide. Suddenly and with enough force to completely take him off his guard, Makoto rolled them both so she was straddling him. Devilish grin still present, she leaned down to him, planted a kiss, then said, "My turn."

Makoto and James continued going at each other for a few more hours until they were both completely drained. They both laid face up on the bed staring at the ceiling. Enamored with their activaties, Makoto reached over and pushed herself into his side. Cuddling James close, she whispered, "You're not getting away."

James reached an arm underneath her to pull her in closer. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and whispered back, "I wouldn't dream of trying." They finally fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

_**Ghostwriter's Note: Hello, Makoto fans! This is the **__**real**__** James, guest writing this chapter. Know that the original draft had A LOT of dirty lemon, but my other half insisted I tone it down with more emphasis on passion versus straight up sexy time. She went over it and made some edits so it would look a little more like her story on the whole instead being completely different in style. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
